


run them red lights

by starsbloom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Coming of Age, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sappy, i think, im a nervous wreck, its super lame im sorry dont mind me, other dreamies and johnny are only mentioned briefly, simple plot but i think its rather plotless, soulmates if you peek enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsbloom/pseuds/starsbloom
Summary: jaemin has always love to wonder. and so when jeno proposed the idea of them getting their driver's license together, he says yes. and they wonder together, even when the schedule is jam-packed. even when the time is unforgiving. as long as they're together, that's all that matters. they could always run them red lights.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	run them red lights

**Author's Note:**

> mind you it's lame and underwhelming. i wrote this with honne's me & you and mainly tiesto's red lights on my mind. please listen to them too, if you can, while reading this. this is just some of the bits of how i picture jaemin to be based on the sides he has shown to us (of course i know it can be so far off, laid ease okay, i just took the liberty to pour down my thoughts). also one of my many takes on how jaemin and jeno's close bond goes. apologize in advance for (m)any grammatical errors, im a dummy.
> 
> this is for you, denden, 1/3 of my leos, @JaeminsLashes. thank you. i love you. take care. eat well! (read this in jaem's tone with a background noise of jeno's chuckles).

it is just a week into the new year. the snow is still falling down, painting its way onto the streets of seoul. jaemin must be enjoying it as he loves snow, jeno thought. he spared a glance at the pinkette who is sitting on the right seat of the car and his thought is confirmed immediately. the younger is indeed enjoying the view, doe eyes looking out the window with the usual fondness in his eyes. his long lashes brush his rosy cheeks whenever his eyes flutters. a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

“I know I’m pretty but stop staring at me,” he hears the younger chuckles softly. the tip of jeno’s ears turns red immediately, realizing he just got caught.

“who is staring at you?” he acts innocently.

“I can see you through the reflection on the window, dummy,” jaemin rolled his eyes, amused smile found its place on his face while staring at the older male. “were you serious though?”

“about what?”

“us getting driver’s license together,”

“oh. I mean, if you want to. I just thought it’d be a good idea,”

“you know I’ve been dying to do so. let’s go once our schedule is cleared,” the younger said as he intertwines his hand with jeno’s. a sign of gratitude, jeno knows. jaemin’s eyes are set outside the window once again, a smile much wider than the previous. jeno’s favorite smile.

jeno has always loved jaemin’s smile. it’s a well-known fact anyway, the younger has a smile so bright that not even the sun could compete. but jeno loves it more, when he knows he’s the reason behind the beauty.

once they arrived at the studio for their second schedule of the day, jaemin’s tension is significantly higher. they are assigned to make brownies for the valentine’s content. it’s still a month away but jeno doesn’t complain.

after all, every day with jaemin is always filled with love. that’s what valentine’s day is all about, right?

❀

jeno is greeted by a nice scent of chocolate and a blaring tune of a song once he reached their dorm. he just came back after his huya live schedule but renjun has to go prerecord his radio again and jisung is sleeping over at chenle’s, “ _teenagers’ stuff,_ ” the youngest had said.

it’s honne’s me & you. jeno smiled at the familiar tune. they first listened to it when they were high up in the air, going to a country somewhere they had forgotten the name of due to hectic schedule, hand in hand and eyes interlocking as they heard the lyrics.

_it’s just you and me_

_with the world beneath our feet_

_we can see for miles up here_

_we can go wild up here_

as he walks further into the now almost deserted apartment, he sees the younger is swaying to the song, back facing jeno while rummaging through a drawer.

the raven-haired comes closer and gently caresses the back of the younger to let him know of his presence, knowing that his voice wouldn’t be able to top the volume of the song. jaemin got startled, hands immediately on his chest, eyes widened as he turned around only to see a familiar pair of crescent moon eyes looking fondly at his own pair of starry ones.

jaemin let out a sigh of relieve. hands finding purchase on the back of jeno’s neck as he sings the lyrics to the song.

_we can spend the rest of our days_

_way up here, just me and you_

jaemin points at himself then at jeno. “okay now eat this while it’s still hot, I wanted to make it again since you like it,” he said as he pulls out a plate of brownies from the kitchen counter behind him.

_see, I like you a lot_

that is the next line of the song and oh does jeno wants to sing it so badly for the pretty boy in front of him.

but he knows, the pretty boy already knows.

❀

jaemin wears his heart on his sleeve. he lets his feeling wonder around as it desires. his heart so big that love overflows and doesn’t seem to end. not even when it can come back and bite him. “if I were to change that, I would have two faces. I don’t like that,” he once said.

jaemin wings through life with love. 

jaemin doesn’t cower in the face of fear. instead he smiles at them, the kind that reaches his eyes, the kind that no one can deny, not even the fear itself.

_“are you afraid for tomorrow, jaemin-ah?”_

_“I’m more nervous rather than afraid, jeno-ya,”_

_“how come are you so calm?”_

_“I am not calm, jeno. if I could tear myself open, you’ll see all of my insides are moving in a too-fast pace not even the police can catch them,” the younger’s joke earned himself a chuckle from the older. “there you go. your laugh is pretty, jeno. I only appear calm because I know you’re with me. and mark hyung, and renjun, donghyuck, chenle and jisung too. and somehow that’s enough, you know, to keep my insides intact,” and with that, both boys laughed once again then finally managed to catch some sleep before their debut stage._

jaemin wears his heart on his sleeve. but he doesn’t share much of the thunders and clouds. he prefers to be alone to wind down and fill up his energy.

sometimes jeno wonders, how does one share so much yet so little?

but jeno is just glad that he gets to be one of the few who jaemin shares his thunders and clouds with. jeno would swim an angry ocean, or cycle through a snow storm, or as simple as do a silly jump on one of their vlogs for that old fashion kind of transition, if it’s with jaemin.

_“I love to explore and being alone. but I do wish to explore with someone, someday. someone whose soul I connect deeply with. because then I know, I won’t ever drain out of energy with them. we’ll fill each other’s energy instead. you know, jeno-ya?”_

_“I know, jaemin-ah,”_

_and if they continued the rest of their conversation only through their eyes, then it’s nobody’s business but theirs._

and so yeah, jaemin has always love to explore. to travel. he loves being outside. being free. roam around. feel things. all raw with emotions.

so it is to no surprise that jaemin is agitated and restless once their schedule gets lenient yet isn’t allowed to go outside, given the situation going around. jeno has no hard time, as he is a home buddy by nature. but he can’t just sit around watching the younger suffer out of boredom.

jeno secretly asked their manager to enroll both him and jaemin for a private class at the driving school. this way he can take jaemin out of the house without compromising their health and finally get their license. _killing two birds with one stone_ , he thought triumphantly although he isn’t really fond of the idiom, being the animal lover that he is.

“are you serious?! you have no idea how bored I have been. you’re my life saver, lee jenooooo,” the younger gives jeno a bone-crushing hug when jeno breaks the news. “wait I should ask my mom-“

“I have asked your mom, she said yes as long as the class is on private,” jeno had asked jaemin’s mother beforehand, knowing really well how the younger would never do anything that’s against his mother’s will. not that Mrs. Na ever get in the way of whatever his son wants to do anyway. they just have a very close mother and son bond like that.

“why don’t we take hyuckie and junnie too, jeno?”

“hyuck is busy for 127’s comeback, jaem. he said he’ll go with mark hyung. renjun will go with wayv hyungs for easier paperwork,” jeno shrugged.

“hmm…” the younger let go of the hug and tilts his head while looking at jeno with an innocent look on his face. but the glint of cheekiness doesn’t go unnoticed to jeno’s trained eyes. “how does it feel to be the best person ever, lee jeno?”

“I don’t know, na jaemin. you tell me,” jeno said as he pulls the younger by the waist and caresses his back. he chuckles at the sight of the pinkette getting all flustered. jaemin has his ways with expressing love and being cheesy yet he always struggles when he’s on the receiving end of it.

“shut up, dummy”

“come on you’ve been stuck here for two days, let’s go out before you go crazy,” jeno kissed the younger on the forehead before heading to the bathroom to prepare, leaving jaemin even more flustered.

“ugh please make sure there’s no child around the next time you do that,” jisung who were playing game on the couch groaned and jeno’s chuckles turns into laughter.

❀

it’s been a month and the pair now each have their own driver’s license tucked nicely in their wallets. unfortunately, they are met with a jam-packed schedule before they even got to show off the newly attained document.

the schedule just keeps on getting crazier. and crazier schedule means jaemin cooks more at the dorm in his attempt to keep their health at its best, as he thinks too much take-outs are not good for the body. and the dreamies can’t complain, really. jaemin’s food tastes better than some, if not most, of the take-outs anyway.

but as jaemin is good in taking care of other people, he’s lacking in taking care of himself. jeno and the kitchen doesn’t really get along well. so, the only thing he can do regarding the whole situation is to keep reminding and making sure that the younger does whatever he’s telling everyone to do, and that is to eat well and healthily.

still, jeno feels it’s not enough. what he is lacking in the cooking lane, he’s about to make up for it on another lane.

from: ♥ dotori **♥️**

to: j aem

stay behind after the live. don’t ask, I alr got permission from manager hyung.

jaemin looks at the text he had just received from the raven-haired and curiosity takes over him. it’s 10pm already, what else would jeno want to do at this hour?

“you guys just go ahead, jeno told me to wait here,” the pinkette tells renjun and jisung.

renjun eyed him suspiciously before giving up, “fine. just don’t go around doing stupid things.”

“don’t come home so late, hyung,” jisung pitched in.

“I won’t, don’t worry,” jaemin smiles at the two boys’ warnings as he hugs renjun before squishing jisung’s cheeks.

from: ♥ dotori **♥️**

to: j aem

I’m at the back entrance

jeno saw the younger opened the door of their office building’s back entrance and wonders around to search for jeno. he honked the car that startled the younger whose eyes got bigger than it already is upon the sight of jeno inside a car, on the driver’s seat. jaemin quickly approaches him.

"what the hell lee jeno?! are you sure we're ready for this? what if we need more practice? what if _you_ need more practice? oh my god did you really drive here by yourself?!" jaemin asked as he hopped into the front passenger seat.

"and here I thought you'd accuse me of stealing cars," jeno rolls his eyes as he chuckles.

"nah, I know this is johnny hyung's car. he told me first, you know," it always amuses jeno, how jaemin can easily turn from (trying to be) upset to cute and goofy in just mere seconds.

"okay that's not fair but I'll save that convo for some other time. now buckle up," jeno said as he reached over to jaemin's side to help him put his seatbelt on.

"you haven't answer my-"

"I have practiced some more with manager hyung when you did your photoshoot and just now, jaemin-ah. now shall we go?" jeno looks up as he finished putting the younger's seatbelt. jeno's crescent moons meeting jaemin's starry ones.  
  


"yes we shall," jaemin leans down to land a gentle kiss on jeno's forehead. "thank you," jeno's favorite wide smile tugging on his lips as he pulls away from the kiss. jeno beams excitedly.

jaemin and jeno runs through the night in their johnny hyung's secretly bought jet black e class benz. jeno put on a tune, another very familiar one to the both of them. who could they blame, they share an extensive list of songs with each other.

_so let's break right out of these guilty cages_

_we're going to make it now_

_don't ever turn around_

_don't ever turn around_

_“when I’m old enough, I’m gonna drive around the town, no destination in particular. it’ll just be me, some music I love, and the calming night. by then, I hope we already made it. do you know, jeno-ya?” jaemin asked as they rode the bus together for their training after a long day at school. “I know, jaemin-ah,” jeno intertwined their hands together._

jeno laces his fingers with jaemin’s. they fit perfectly. he lands a glance at the younger who’s smiling at him. jeno’s favorite smile, with tiers of unsaid words behind it. but jaemin doesn’t have to say anything for jeno to understand. jeno knows.

“where are we going, jeno-ya?”

“everywhere, jaemin-ah,”

_nobody else needs to know_

_where we might go_

_we could just run them red lights_

_we could just run them red lights_

jaemin lifts up their intertwined hands. jeno feels a gentle kiss at the tip of his knuckle.

_we can't back down_

_we'll never let them change us_

_we're going to make it now_

_what are we waiting for_

_what are we waiting for_

jeno is reminded once again. of how lucky he is, to be here. to sit with jaemin on his side. his best friend. his soulmate. his other half, at this point. they’ve went through so much. and there’s still a long way to go in front of them. they are merely at the beginning. but jeno thinks as long as he’s with jaemin, they could always run them red lights.

“we made it, jeno-ya,” jeno felt a tear fell on his intertwined hand.

tears fall off his crescent moons, following suit jaemin’s starry ones.

“we made it, jaemin-ah,” jaemin found his intertwined hand being pulled up to jeno’s side, a gentle kiss landed on his own knuckle now.

_there ain't no reason to stay_

_we'll be light years away_

_we could just run them red lights_

_we could just run them red lights_

**Author's Note:**

> see i told you it's underwhelming. thank you if you made it to here. even if i said it's very underwhelming, i may have shed a tear or two when writing the ending. i left their relationship here undefined. it's open for interpretation. one thing for sure is that they treasure each other so much. and i just love them both so much. i love them individually and really adore what they have between them. whatever it is, i love to believe that they are indeed soulmates. i hope that life will always be kind to them. jaemin and jeno deserves the world.


End file.
